Surprise!
by RaexxBB
Summary: A love story of Raven and Beastboy in four years. I think that the story is mostly for Teens and Adults. ; Hope everybody likes it. Has sexual reading.
1. Surprise!

**TeenTitans**

**Raven and Beastboy Chapter 1**

**Suprise!**

Raven woke up screaming like her soul was being sucked out, every drop of blood drained out of her own body. She sat there, lifeless, for a long time until thoughts started racing to her mind, _'Did I wake the others? Did they hear my screams? Why am I so worried about Beastboy's lack of sleep?' _These are some of the many questions that ran through her mind. She started rolling around trying to get out of her sheets. _**BOOM!**_ She landed hard on her butt, sprawled across the floor. Now a very unhappy girl, she glared at the clock.. 5:15 in the morning. _**JOY!**_ Not really. Getting up to walk over to her mirror, she started thinking about Beastboy, the boy who lives right across the hall from her. Gazing into the mirror, meeting her own violet eyes, she could easily see how much she'd changed over the many years that had passed.

Now taller then Starfire, her body had stretched out to become long and thin, perfectly suiting the 36-24-36 thing she had working for her. Her outfit didn't diminish this factor a bit, a coat that cut off above the belly button and a long skirt taking the place of her floor-length cloak. The coat was short-sleeved and zipped up at all times, with a hood that was exactly identical to the one on her old cloak. She'd also kept the belt from her original outfit, but added fishnet tights under the dark blue skirt. The skirt itself fell to the floor with a long slit up the side to show off a small amount of fishnet and the left side of her combat her arms, she wore gloves now, gloves that stopped just before reaching her elbow and halted around her wrist but for one slice of material that went out in a triangle across the back of her hand and wrapped like a ring around her middle finger. The symbol on the cloth that layered the back of her hand was, but of course, her symbol; the circle of gold with the red center that, if looked close enough at, held a dark outline of a raven in it.

Brushing her medium length, dark purple hair back over her shoulder, she left her bedroom and walked down to the main room to get some tea, putting a pot of hot water on the oven.

Beastboy, having woken up from hearing Raven's screams, got up out of his bed and walked over to his dresser, smoothing down his green, now-spiked hair. He had, somehow, over the years obtained the looks that every girl wanted in a twenty-year-old man. He was thin, not unheathily so, just enough to show off his lean and sexy muscles. He also had the face of an angel, with big green eyes and a perfectly chiseled nose that worked flawlessy with his cheeks and chin to create, well, the face of an angel. The only thing he didn't have was the girl he wanted, a girl with locks that matched her eyes, both the color of an amethyst stone. A girl whose attitude was as dark as the night. A girl whose name was Raven.

Hearing foot steps in the hall, BB poked his head out his door to see the one and only Raven, who didn't even look up from what she held in her hands. With a big, rather goofy smile on his face, he ran after her.

He came into the main room to see her breathing in and out, deep in thought, just like always. Trying to pretend that he didn't care what she'd been holding and what exactly she was doing now, he got out all of his tofu bacon, eggs, pancake batter and plates and cups. He spared a glance at Raven; she still hadn't looked up at him. Thus, he walked over to her and, putting his hands on her shoulders, whispered in her ear, "Hey, RaeRae, what're you thinking about?"

Startled, Raven snatched up a pan resting on the counter and whacked him on the shoulder with it, yelling, "WHAT THE HECK, BEASTBOY, YOU SCARED ME?" She glared down at him.

Beastboy raised his eyebrows from where he now lay on the floor, "I scare you now, do I?"

Suddenly, looking down at Beastboy, Raven felt chills travel up her spine. He was shirtless, showing off an extremely show-off-worthy six-pack, and his arms were tensed nicely as he pushed himself up off the floor. Somewhere, in the depths of her mind, a voice whispered to her. _How very sexy BB is today. How very appealing his voice is. _She shook her head fiercely, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.

Blushing, she looked up at where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her with those dark green eyes. He blushed too when he realized that she'd caught him looking and turned his gaze to the floor instead.

_WHOOOOT!_ The tea kettle squeaked at them, making that irritating sound that it always did. The two of them looked over at it, reaching for it at the same time. Their hands met. Attempting to withdraw her hand quickly, Raven pulled back, somehow ending up knocking the entire pot of boiling water over onto Beastboy. He let out a scream of pain, hands moving to his chest as he stumbled back half a step and fell back down on the floor. Moving swiftly, Raven grabbed a rag, rinsing it in cold water in the sink. She crouched next to him, pressing the rag against the redness of his chest.

Beastboy, noticing her panicked look, had a stream of thoughts flooding his mind. _Why is she being nice to me right now? Why should she care if I'm in pain because of her? She's never cared before. _He grinned happily, definitely finding the silver lining in this situation. Closing his eyes, he said, "It's okay, RaeRae, I know you didn't mean to do it."

"NO!" She yelled at him. "This is my fault and I'm going to make sure you're okay."

"Why do you care so much about me now? Before you acted as if you didn't even care for me." He blinked at her, meeting her eyes as she crouched over him, pressing the dripping rag on different areas of his chest.

"Beastboy, I've always cared . . ." She let the words trail off, unsure of how to say it.

"...But something else got in the way?" He guessed, watching her pull back and bite her lip.

"NO!" Raven started yelling again, "That's not it." Hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she tried to straighten out her thoughts. Only one thing was registered in Beastboy's: _I'm making Raven cry._

"Look, Rae, sorry about it. I don't want you to start crying." The boy leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the head. "Please stop crying, RaeRae."

She looked up at him, pressed against his injured chest. "Why do you keep calling me RaeRae?"

His eyes went wide. Looking down at her small gray beautiful face, he tilted his head and pressed his lip against hers.

Wide eyed, Raven shifted, almost uncomfortable. Not sure if she should kiss him back, she put a hand on his neck. Since he already had his arms on her waist and back, her other hand circled around him, her eyes closing.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all came in right then.

"So, you guys . . ." Cy's words trailed off. All three of them had their eyes on Beastboy and Raven. The two of them pulled away from each other, staring into each other's eyes for a split second before looking up at the others.

"What?" Raven said, frowning at the timing of their entrance.

Robin approached them cautiously, shock writted across his face, "'What?' is what we should be asking."

Beastboy crossed his arms over his chest, attemptiong to hide the burn. "Why should you care? Mr. I'm-_Married_?"

Raven grabbed BB's arm, warning him to chill in a not-so-subtle way. She somehow got the both of them on their feet, sending glares back over her shoulder at the other three as the two of them made their way into the hallway.

"Raven, I have to ask you..." As soon as they were out of sight, the door sliding closed behind them, Beastboy turned to the girl, taking her face in his hands.

"What is it, B?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Do you . . ." He looked down at the floor, blushing. "Do you care what they think? About us?"

"Of course not, when have you known me to care about what people think?" Raven answered, a smirk on her face. Beastboy smiled, happy to hear this news.

"If I did care would I do this?" She leaned in, initiating the kiss this time.

The door beside them slide open right at that moment. Pulling away for the second time, Raven's frown came back to her face. Beastboy got the feeling something was about to happen. Unfortunately, he didn't know quite what it was.

Starfire entered the hall, smiling at them. She snatched Raven away from Beastboy's strong arms, dancing as she dragged the taller girl to her bedroom.


	2. Titan Love

**Alright I was rereading this story and the way I wrote it before and I thought it was crap! So I called in a REWRITE! So excited!**** Hope you enjoy the write. :)**

**Teen Titans - Surprise**

**Raven and BeastBoy Chapter 2**

_**Titan Love**_

* * *

Raven sat down on the bed in Starfire and Robin's room, looking at the insane pregnant lady. "Star, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? BeastBoy and I were talking about important things." She watched as she dance around the room. "Why are you even dancing? There's _no _music!" Raven rolled her eyes as she watched the crazy alien.

"It's the music in my heart! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant~" She stopped dancing and sat down beside Raven.

"Great and that makes you crazy. Well, got to go." She got up quickly, but Starfire stopped her from leaving by grabbing her hand and pulling her back down on the bed.

"I have something important to ask you." Raven nodded and stared at her with concern. "Do you want fudge?" She pulled some out from behind her back." Robin gave me some and I love it." Raven just rolled her eyes.

~.~.~.~

BeastBoy watched as Starfire pulled the woman he loved out of his arms and away from him. He sighed and turned around, Cyborg and Robin looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? Why did Starfire just take Raven away from me?" He gave them an angered look as his hands went into fist. They were his friend, buddies, pals... They knew how much he truly liked Raven and now they were taking her away from him when she wanted him to hold her in his arms. How could they!

Cyborg sees his best friends anger and sighs. "Look man, we just want to know why you're so hung up on Raven. What's so special about this one girl? Whatever happened to Terra?"

Robin nods, agreeing with Cyborg. "We just don't want to see anyone get hurt is all. As your friends let us help you."

BB nodded, "fine you want to know so badly. Okay fine. Terra never truly got my interest the way Rae did. I mean, I've been in her head, and all of her true different personalities are amazing. Raven is beautiful, perfect body, and even a perfect smile that we never get to see," BeastBoy began to get lost as he thought of everything he loved about Raven, "I love the way she smiles when she thinks nobodies looking, when she sings in the shower not knowing you can hear through the door, then there was that time when she played RacingMonKeys when she thought nobody was here, and when she sneaks chocolate up to her room for a midnight snack hoping nobody will notice it's missing." BeastBoy shrugged as he thought of her and then looked at his friends. "She can also dance like a crazy person. I once saw her in her room by accident. It was amazing to see all the moves she knew." He smirked and nodded. "Good times."

Cy nodded as did Robin. Cyborg put a hand on BeastBoy's shoulder, "You know a lot more about her then we all thought. That's for sure. Really, I never would have thought Raven would enjoy dancing or chocolate." He smiled at his friend and they walked out of the hallway.

~.~.~.~

Raven finely got up and left the room getting away from the other woman. She ran down the hallway and over to BeastBoy, jumping into his arms. They walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, cuddled up together, and turned on the television as Raven held a book up in front of her face. BeastBoy smiled as he saw her be herself and read instead of watch television.

She looked up at him, "Do you want to do something together?"

He shrugged, "What were you thinking? I'm good with anything as long as I'm with you."

She blushed and her hair fell in her face. "We could... play the game station. That game you and Cyborg like.. RacingMonKeys."

His smile grows when she seems to take an interest in his. "Well, of course we can play."

He hopped up quickly, grabbing two controller, handing one to Raven, holding on to the other, and then turning on the console. He made sure the correct disc was in and then sat back down beside her. They began to play. Raven looked over at him and glared. She worked her way around him and ran ahead, getting pretty far. She jumped up happy when the game was over. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue, "Yeah! What now! I just beat you're butt." She smiled and looked at him.

He stands up and looks at her, "Well, calm down smiles." He pulls her into his arms and they fall on the couch laughing.

She turns around looking at him, straddling his waist, and smiles at him. "I was just excited seeing that I don't normally play video games, and I also got the high score." They lock fingers as they look into each others eyes. He leans up kissing her down to the sofa, his tongue ran over hers as they fought. She put her arms around his neck and slid her legs around his waist.

He grinned looking at her, "Raven, you're awesome." His hands slide up her waist his grip tight as he kissed her deeply.

She pulled back a small giggle escaping her lips, one of his hands left her waist running through her hair, and he smiled. Raven rolled up off of him, getting up, he get up right behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, and planting kisses along her neck. "BeastBoy stop." She looked at him, kissing him passionately, and their tongue met again.

The doors to the room opened, in walked Robin and Terra. They both came to a stop as they saw Raven and BeastBoy standing and kissing each other so deeply in the middle of the room.


	3. Lights Out Candles On

**Teen Titans - Surprise**

**Raven and BeastBoy Chapter 3  
**

_**Lights Out Candles On  
**_

* * *

Raven glared across the table at her enemy, "I hate you." She frowned and spoke the three words with a cold shoulder. She looked away from her and picked up her book, sticking her nose into it. She heard Terra stand up and glanced up to the other girl, her top lips raised with hatred.

She put down her book and stood too, "Where do you think you're going? I was told to keep an eye on you. Trader."

"Please, Raven, I'm sure you've done a lot of stupid things too. I thought we were friends, but now you're making out with my ex and telling me you hate me. Well, I hate you too." They glared at each other both with scowls on their faces.

"Please, we were never _friends._ I was only being nice because I was always in love with Beastboy, but you stole him from me. Yet, now I'm the one with him. See how turning against us makes you loose in the end." Terra rolled her eyes and pushed her back. Raven's eyes lit up and she jumped on her. The two girls started rolling around on the floor beating there faces. "Don't shove. You bitch!" She kicked her in the gut, kneeing her there twice. They rounded over so Raven was on top and punching her face in. Out of nowhere strong arms came around Raven's waist, pulling her back. "Let me at her!" She wiggled around in the green arms, "That bitch!"

Beastboy looked at Robin, "Why did we leave these two alone again?" He chuckled and pulled Raven over to the couch. Her powers were flying crazy at Terra, he pinned her to the couch and she calmed down. His hands ran over her cheeks, "Hey, it's alright. Calm down."

She smiled softly and stared at him. They got up slowly and Raven looked at Terra now, she looked like a cat had attacked her face. She had a bit of blood coming from her nose and Raven smiled seeing everything she had done to it in just that little bit of time. Raven looked at Beastboy and smiled, "Just make her leave and I won't be as pissed." He smiled, pulling her into his arms and looking at them as he kissed her forehead.

"Look, RaeRae, I would love to do that, but there's a thunderstorm outside right now."

She shrugged, "Just kick her out. She's a bitch, she gets what's coming to her." She looked at Robin and he sighed. "Come on, you two just throw her out. She's not important to us." She got up and left the room, "I'm going to be in my room."

Robin and Terra walked off and Beastboy took off after Raven. He knocked on her door and she opened it up, inviting him in. They sat down on her bed, she looked at him, "This is only the second time I've been in here and I've got to say, your room is growing on me." She had lit candles and her room was dark and beautiful in the lighting. He looked around seeing the chicken he had won for her at the circus the time Starfire had gotten attacked. He saw an old looking treasure chest in a corner, her room was so dark and mysterious.

He looked at her, she had left her door open, so he got up and closed it. He sat down, holding her in his arms, and smiling at her beautiful gray smooth face. "You're the most beautiful and gorgeous woman I've ever met and going to meet." She smiled and they kissed slowly with passion. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." He slipped up and he tried to open the door, but it didn't open. He banged on it a little, then turned around, and gulped at her. "I think we're locked in or ... something." He glanced around her room and looked at her in those pretty perfect eyes as they shined at him. He walked over and sat back down beside her.

There was a knock on the door and Beastboy looked up, "Hello? Cyborg, is that you? We can't get out. What's up with Rae's door?" He listened and raised his eyebrows.

Cy's deep cyborg voice came from the other side, "Yo, man. You and Raven okay? The power is out and the door needs to open with electricity. So, you and Raven are locked in there until I can get the power back up and running. You better find something to do. I mean, it's about midnight so I guess just go to bed. We have Terra in a holding cell by the way. It's okay, don't worry about it. Raven, you just relax with BB. Be back when I can to let you know when I get the power back up."

Beastboy turned to Raven and shrugged, "Alright man." He pulled his shirt off of his back and looked at her, "Alright, you sleepy. I am a bit." He flexed his muscles and they rippled a little, Raven just sat watching him. He walked over and sat down beside her, pulling his pants off and she blushed a little seeing his smiley face briefs.

Raven pulled off her dress, her shoes, and she was now only wearing her black lace panties now. She laid out on her bed and he looked at her, "This is very teasing you know that, right Rae?" He leaned down over her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced together and she rolled her body along his, and she slipped her legs around his waist. She moaned a little and ran her hands over his body, his hands rested on her waist.

His hands slipped around her back and unhooked her bra, her well developed breast plopped out. His hands ran over her breast and she moaned out a little, he started to play with her tits. His finger ran through her hair as they began to kiss again, she rolled her body along his.

Her left hand slips down into his briefs and her snake like fingers begins to play with his hardening rock. She rubs on it and kisses him even more, she tried pulling them down, but Beastboy was the one who had to pull them down in the end. He also was the one to pull down her underwear, he saw a wet spot and chuckled. His tongue licked over her pussy and kissed along her body with love. He put his mouth over one of Raven's breast and sucked on it hard. She moaned and threw her head back, smiling with pleasure.

He pulled back and looked at her, "Rae, I love you." She looked at him and smiled, she mouthed the words: _I love you too. _Back and winked, grabbing the back of his head to pull him down, and kiss him so wildly. Her legs came around his waist and their bodies came together so close. He slipped into her and their bodies moved together, his throbbing cock sliding around inside her. She thrust in and out of her smoothly, hitting her sweet spot at one moan to make her moan even louder. He moved faster and faster, going into her, and she threw her head around. Her moaning was really turning him on so much and he was about ready. She was so tight as he slid around and kissed her neck, sucking on random spots.

He groaned and felt her hands playing with his nipples, he gritted his teeth as he released inside of her, and she had her orgasm right then too. He slipped out slowly, falling down beside her and smiling, panting too. "Damn, Rae, you know, I've never done anything like that before, but you.. you seem like you have. It was amazing, and I had fun. I always will with you." He reached his hand out and touched her face, "I met what I said, I love you." He pulled her to him and smiled at her as he held her so close.

She smiled, "I met my reply too. I love you." She kissed him and cuddled closer to him, nuzzling her head into his chest. They closed their eyes and slowly fell into a sleep together, the warmth of each body comforting to each other.

When Beastboy awoke Raven wasn't in bed with him, he looked at around and saw her by the window staring out it in thought. He grinned at what she was wearing, her lacy underwear and a transparent black robe. It was very sexy, he wondered how long she had had that, and when she wore it besides now. He grabbed his briefs, slipping them on, and came up behind her slipping his arms around her waist. She looked at him and smiled, turning him him, and snaking her arms around his neck.

Right then a knock came to the door, the two looked to the door, and Raven giggled. "Okay! Thanks Cyborg." Raven spoke in an abnormal tone, it was much more cheerful then normal.

Beastboy looked at her, "What you can't wait to get out of here and away from me, is that it?" He smirked and looked at her beautiful face.

She shook her head, "That's not it. Star and I are going shopping today and so we're going to hang out. Then there's another reason for my joy. I mean, I did just have the best night of my life the other night." She smiled and they kissed again.

Raven went and got changed into her normal look, looking at Beastboy as he got dressed. They came out of her room and he held her close as they walked down to the main hang out room. They went to the kitchen area and BB started cooking as Raven made herself a cup of tea.


	4. Tea Time is Up Shop Time is On

**Teen Titans - Surprise**

**Raven and BeastBoy Chapter 4  
**

_**Tea Time is Up Shop Time On  
**_

* * *

_Raven's POV_

They were all watching us, we both knew it. We were just playing around in the kitchen as we cooked, and when we sat down we kept looking at each other playfully. It made me feel all weird inside when I was around Garfield, but I knew exactly what that feeling was and that it wasn't going away any time soon. Starfire came over to us and sat down at the kitchen table as well.

I took a drink of my tea as I looked at her and smiled, "We're still going shopping together, right?"

Starfire's smiled grew and she jumped up, hugging me, and looking at me. "Of course, I just was wondering if you had remembered our plans."

I stood, chuckling, "Yeah, I could never forget." Walking over to Robin I stared at him, "Is _she _still here." I spoke with so much hatred in that one sentence. He slowly nodded and frowned as we looked at each other.

"Yeah, Raven, but she'll be leaving soon. Don't worry, she won't be staying another night here." Robin smiled, giving me good news.

I nodded and smiled, "Good, I can shop happily today without worrying about that _trader_." The word '_trader_' was spit from my lips in great disgust. I whipped back around, looking at Beastboy, "Do you want me to buy you anything when I'm in town today?" He got up and walked over to me, pushing some of my hair from my face slowly as he shook his head.

"I think the guys and I are going to have a boy's day as well; since you and Star are relaxing." We smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes, and then kissing slowly as if saying good-bye forever right there.

I searched his face, "I'll see you later."

His dorky reply was, "Not if I see you first." Yet, I guess that's just something I really liked about him, because my heart seemed to skip a beat at his words. I never thought anybody would _want _to see, but now I've got Garfield. I could never forget that name from when we went to help him and his old team, the Doom Patrol. I grinned thinking about when I first heard that that was his real name and chuckled to myself, everybody was now looking at me though.

Starfire jumped on my back and smiled at me, "Friend Raven, what are you laughing about? Are we going shopping for more stuff soon?"

I nodded and smiled at her, "Of course, Star, I was just thinking about a story I heard." I took her hand slowly and kissed Beastboy's cheek, "Bye, Garfield." A blush slowly crept across his cheeks when I spoke his name, and he smiled at me slowly.

Starfire on the other hand wouldn't let me enjoy his blushing face and was pulling me out the door. Star wanted to go into a **lot **of different stores, and buy almost everything in them. She kept saying that we were going to shop until we dropped, and quite frankly I believed her. It seemed to me like we were buying everything from everywhere. I found a lot of things I thought Garfield might like, things I liked, and things I just got because I wanted them. I even got a couple things for Garfield that I knew he'd enjoy. At one point we had went into the video game store and I thought about all the games they had sitting by their game-box and I picked out a couple more for them.

When Star and I returned from our shopping trip all three of the boys were sitting on the couch playing video games.

"If this is all you guys did the whole time Star and I were gone, I'm going to be amazed with you boys." I rolled my eyes as I began to stare at them all.

Garfield quickly hopped up, shaking his head. "It's not all we did. Trust me, Raven."

_Beastboy's POV_

Right when the girls got out the door we all looked at each other, grinning of course. We all ran over to the couch and plopped down quickly, Robin called the pizza place, Cyborg set up the system, and I got the drinks. Since the girls were going to be gone for about four to five hours we were going to watch a couple movies that we hadn't gotten to see yet, since we were all always around each other. Don't get me wrong, I loved hanging out with the girls, but these movies they just would enjoy... for not even a second.

We all sat enjoying our two movies and laughing at there stupidity, and the other little things that happened in the movies. After, we all very quickly set up our X-Box360, turning that on very quickly and we began to play that so the women wouldn't know we'd been watching manly comedy movies.

Right when we had turned on the game and got it going well, that's when they got back. So, it was a pretty close call, but it was enjoyable.

When I jumped up from the couch, right away I saw the game shop bag in Raven's hand, and grinned slowly. "What do you have in that bag, RaeRae?" I raised my eyebrows, looking playfully at her as I bit my lower lip. I slowly walked over to her, and she whipped the bags away. I gave her my puppy dog face and she sighed heavily.

"When Starfire and I were out shopping I brought a couple new games that I knew you guys didn't have. I also brought some I wanted to try playing." Everyone was staring out her when she said she wanted to play video games. "What? They're not _just _for guys. Besides, I've played some of the ones you've already got before."

I smirked at her, "Alright, let me see what games you got. We'll play them with you." She held the bag out to me and I peeped into it. The excitement just couldn't stay inside me, I kissed Raven, and ran over to the guys. "She got _the_ best game for us!" I turned back to her surprised face, "how did you manger to get this? It doesn't come out until next week."

"I talked the guy in the store into giving it to me early." She winked and he pulled her over to the couch into her lap.

"You've got to try it out with us right now." He had pulled the game Bubble Bot out of the bag, opening it and put it in quickly. "This will be the bomb!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "don't over estimate it. Its just a game, its like the horror movie at the video store." Beastboy handed her a controller and just looked at her.

"That scared everybody, even you. Remember? You even made a haunted house-"

She hit me with a couch pillow and we laughed at each other. "Shut up..." She looked at Robin, "Has she left yet?"

Robin shrugged, "I'll go check. She hasn't made any sound." He got up and left the room, and all of us just stared after him. Raven leaned into my arms and sighed, cuddling into me. All I could do and smile, sitting there like that as Cyborg and I played the game.

Raven finely moved and grabbed a controller, logging in. Cyborg looked at her in surprise, "No girl, you and I have got a problem now. You're Shadow?" He stared at her as she nodded and smirked. "This just won't do. You've got the high score on almost all of our games."

"Well, I am the best." She chuckled and cuddled into my arms. "Come on, Cy I bet you can beat me at this game."

I slowly set my controller down, "I'm going to let you two play for the time being. I feel like I'd just be getting in the way. I'll watch as Raven kicks your ass into next week."

Raven smirked, "thanks BB for saying I'm going to win!" She hopped up and looked at Cyborg, "come on and let's play if you think you can beat this." She gestured to herself as she looked at him, and then fell back into my lap.

Cyborg nodded, "fine and I will beat you." They began to play, and Raven was winning the whole time.


End file.
